My Tiger Lily
by Sophia Likes Sweets
Summary: Dracule Mihawk was bored. He was getting tired of waiting for another young swordsman with potential to appear. But what if it wasn't a man nor a women but instead a young girl? Was she good? No. Epic is more like it. MihawkxOC


"Ho- what's this? Could you have possible gotten s_lower_, brat?" I grumbled as beads of sweat dripped down the side of my face. I gripped my katana harder until my palms were bright pink.

"Says you, _old man_." That; was not an insult. The man, or rather-old man before me, was unfortunately, my sensei. My really, really old, should be dead by now sensei.

"Says _you_. I'm only seventy or so and I can still kick your arrogant arse." I growled; as much as I hated to admit it...that was true. He changed into his battle stance and held his Scimitar conveniently ready to strike. I calmed myself down...and charged.

"Reckless, as always..." He muttered before side-stepping and swung his sword down. I quickly skidded out of the way of his blade and leaped, dragging my katana heavily down. He gracefully evaded while my katana slammed into the ground floor.

"Tsk, that's enough for today, brat. Get some sleep and sweep the floors next morning."

"What's the point of sweeping dirt floors? Literally; the floors made out of dirt." He raised an eyebrow at me before starting to exit.

"It keeps food on your table and a bed to sleep on." He answered as he exited and closed the door, leaving me in the dark.

"Oh yes, leave me in the dark to find my way..." I carefully side-stepped the trench I made in the ground and sighed...it was ten feet deep...would've been perfect for killing the old man.

Of course, I eventually _did_ find my room. My sensei would've kicked me out of here a long time ago if I couldn't do at least _this_ much. While _he_ was the arrogant arse, I guess he has the right to be; after all, he was-I mean, still am, the best swordman around. I don't mean to brag, but I'm pretty good myself. I am Kai Akita's pupil after all. I sighed as I entered my ten feet by ten feet room. It was ridiculously small and dreary. It was all gray, except the dirt floor and only had a bed, table and a chair, a small drawer and a calendar and clock. There was also a picture of me and my sensei when I was younger on the table. I smiled slightly, at least he still kind-of-nice when I was eight or nine. Now that I'm fourteen-, well almost anyway, he treats me like a freaking puppet. I smiled sadly; it would be almost time for me to leave here; the home I ever knew. My sensei was the only person in my life that I would die for. I packed my bag, three sets of clothing; battle clothes, normal attire, and sleeping clothes. I could alternate between them when one set is being dried. A first-aid kit, knives, money; which I got quite a bit from some ahem, black-market betting, dried and preserved food, water, and some other small nick-knacks and the likes. Lastly, I put the picture of me and sensei into the secret back pocket, where it'll be safe...hopefully. I smiled sadly and wiped away slight tears as I hoisted my bag to my shoulders and grabbed my katana. It was in its striking black and white sheath; it resembled a swirly and floral design. The katana inside was silver in color and black for the handle. I grabbed it and strapped it to my right thigh; like I usually did. I quietly tip-toed past my snoring sensei's room and hesitated before putting a note outside his door. I quickly sneaked outside and breathed in the fresh air. I took one last look at the only place I ever called 'home'.

"Goodbye...sensei. Thank you for everything...if it weren't for you, I'd be dead and would've probably died a pathetic death." I chuckled a little bit before putting back my serious face on.

"A while back, you told me about...how I would need to go on a 'journey' in the future to find out my true self. When I asked you, when; you told me I would know when it was time. Now...is the time, I think. ...Thank you for everything and I'm...sorry I can't repay your kindness...for these almost fourteen years." I bowed as tears involuntarily left my eyes.

"...Eh, so planning on leaving without even saying goodbye? You _really_ thought I'd be consent with a mere paper with words on them?" I gasped, when-?

"I wish you good luck on your journey, Cynthia. Make all that meet you tremble before you." I smirked.

"I wouldn't be allowed to be called your pupil if I couldn't do that, sensei." I stuck my tongue out and turned my back on him and waved slightly.

"Ciao, old man."


End file.
